A Love In Images
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: AU. Castiel begins college and finds himself with three new friends, but soon grows very close to a quiet girl who shares the living space with him and his other roommates through a mutual interest. Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **AU. Castiel begins college and finds himself with three new friends, but soon grows very close to a quiet girl who shares the living space with him and his other roommates through a mutual interest. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Jenna Allen.

**A/N: **So, I'm trying to write something fairly simple because I want to practice some artwork with this and perhaps turn it into a comic. So, I'm keeping the characters strictly to the four mentioned in this chapter, unless I happen to accidentally bring in another few. I shouldn't do. By the time this story ends maybe one or two more characters will be mentioned, and hopefully by then my drawing will have developed and become good enough that I can attempt them. Anyway, here's the first chapter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>A Love In Images<strong>

**Chapter One: Settling In**

Castiel heaved his last suitcase into his shared living space and he nudged the door shut with an unsteady kick which alerted the attention of one of the inhabitants of the dorm.

There were four small bedrooms down a corridor which the small kitchen led to, while the bathroom was on the other side of the living area. The room was an off-white colour, but not quite as warm as cream with a notice board on the white refrigerator and a mirror near the door. The floor was a rich oak and a coffee coloured rug rested in the middle of the cream-caramel coloured sofa suite, a coffee table above that. The silver television was opposite the couch and two armchairs were placed at the sides of the sofa, pointed towards the television. A wide oak and glass bookcase sat by the large window, as well as a window seat, which would make a good relaxation spot.

He felt very privileged to be there at that point. He'd seen the dorms just once and had fallen for them immediately. The space was beautiful and the bedrooms were perfect. He wanted just a two-person dorm but his family encouraged him to go into a four-person dorm where he could make friends.

The kitchen area had oak counters and an off-white stove, coffee, tea and sugar canisters, a kettle, a coffee machine and a microwave, as well as a sink for washing the dishes and a silver trash receptacle behind the half-wall that helped to separate the kitchen from the main area. A small round dining table sat near another window with dark brown leather seats and a vase of lilies in the middle which made the place look even more welcoming. There were several radiators attached to the wall for heating which made Castiel happy because he didn't like being too cold.

The person on the couch turned, revealing scruffy looking brown hair and light brown eyes. He smiled sheepishly, moving over to Castiel and smiling slightly awkwardly. He was rather short compared to Castiel, and looked pretty damn tired too, and as he stretched out his hand, Castiel noticed he was very nervous.

"H-hi...I'm Chuck." He said softly, jumping slightly when Castiel went to shake his hand, "It's good to meet the other boy here. The girls are settling in their bedrooms at the minute...I'll show you yours?"

"Sure...I'm Castiel." Came the reply, and Chuck smiled a little at him, "It's good to meet you too."

Chuck seemed to relax slightly and he got Castiel's last suitcase and led him to the final bedroom. Their rooms had been designated, since all the names of the students were spelled on the doors in decorative letters that were made of wood, all painted in bright colours. Castiel grinned. It seemed this place would be pretty awesome. He studied the other names carefully. Becky had the door closest to the living space on the left side. The room next to it on that same side belonged to a girl called Jenna. His room was opposite hers, next door to Chuck's.

"There isn't all that much space." Chuck said softly as they opened the door, "But enough for your stuff with a bit to spare...They moved your boxes in for you yesterday."

Castiel stepped inside and looked around the room. The walls were the same colour, but the floor was coffee coloured carpet, not wooden flooring. A double bed rested against the wall, covered in an ivory bedspread with thin hoops on it that were numerous calm shades of brown. There was a bedside table with a lamp on it, and a desk, a wicker laundry basket, a bookcase, and oak closets that were built into the wall. It was practically luxury. He grinned at Chuck and thanked him for helping him move his cases in, while Chuck returned to the space he was sat in to finish his writing, he told Castiel.

So, the eighteen year old began to unpack his things. His boxes were on the desk, under the bed, he found, and close to the bookcase, and he got to work unpacking them. He was booked in to move that day, so it seemed he was the last to arrive. A knock at the door twenty or so minutes later caught his attention, and he moved to the door, opening it to find a blonde girl with bright green eyes standing there with a grin on her face.

"Hi! I'm Becky!" She cried, "You must be Castiel!"

She seemed way too excited to see him, but in her hands she held a cup of coffee in a dark brown mug. She blushed a little as she looked him over and with a squeak she held the mug forward to him.

"Welcome to our dorm." She grinned as he took the coffee, "I'm helping Chuck with some writing, but Jenna's here if you want some help unpacking? It seems things are taking a while."

Castiel then noticed another figure behind Becky. A girl with darker blonde hair and shy blue eyes gazed at him, smiling softly at him and edging forward slightly.

"H-hi..." She said quietly, "It's nice to meet you...I'm Jenna."

"Castiel." The boy replied, thanking Becky for the coffee with a nod which sent the girl into giggles before she skipped, literally, down the hall to see Chuck, "Um...Would you like to come in?"

"Do you need a little help?" She asked, "You have a lot of stuff."

Castiel smiled and stepped aside to let her in, and she passed through the door, turning as he closed it. He looked her over for a moment. She wore a beige tank top and brown combats, soft brown shoes on her feet and a wooden bead bracelet on her right wrist. Her dark blonde hair hung over her shoulders in thick locks, waving slightly at the ends. Her eyelashes were thick and dark, and when she blinked they spread flush against her pale cheeks. She was incredibly pretty. Beautiful, even. But she seemed to notice he was staring a little so he put the coffee down on the coaster he'd brought from home and turned to her, smiling gently.

"Thank you for offering to help me out." He said, lifting up a box of books, "It's a great help."

She took the box and placed it beside the bookcase, going through them and sorting them into piles quietly.

"Do you want these in alphabetical order?" She asked, earning a nod from Castiel, "Author or title?"

"Author, please..." Castiel replied, "Like, if you group them into the author's name, and then sort those books into alphabetical order? Is that okay?"

"Of course." Jenna replied, quickly paying attention to the books.

Castiel gazed at her for a moment as she looked up at him, and the two shared a smile. Castiel firmly believed he'd just found a very good friend.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
